


two birds of a feather

by onlythingbetterthanhairspray



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Triplet Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythingbetterthanhairspray/pseuds/onlythingbetterthanhairspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to be Captain America, but her dad insists that there's no way they're mixing DC and Marvel, and her brothers have already claimed Batman and Robin (they argue for a while, but eventually Teddy comes out on top with Batman). Abigail agrees to be Wonder Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "If It's Love" by Train.

The first Halloween Abigail can remember is when she's three.

She's seen pictures of earlier ones, sure, like their first Halloween (they were Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca). And her mom always raves about the year before when it comes time to buy this year's costumes, saying that nothing can beat Harry, Ron, and Hermione in tiny little Hogwarts robes.

But her third Halloween is the first one where Abigail gets to go trick or treating with Oliver and John, too, and so all five of them decide to be superheroes (her dad technically decides, but she likes to take credit). She wants to be Captain America, but her dad insists that there's no way they're mixing DC and Marvel, and her brothers have already claimed Batman and Robin (they argue for a while, but eventually Teddy comes out on top with Batman). Abigail agrees to be Wonder Woman.

It's alright, though, because Oliver and John are Superman and Green Lantern, and they hold her hands the whole night.

The next year, Luke and Teddy end up as Mario and Luigi, and Abigail doesn't want to be Peach, so she takes Yoshi before anyone else gets the chance. This is the first year that they have baby Lester, too, and so Aunt Ann pushes him around in a stroller. He's Toad. It's adorable.

When John shows up at Wario, he looks so much like his dad that it manages to make them ten minutes late for trick or treating because her parents feel the need to take like a billion pictures. Oliver's Bowser is definitely her favorite, though, and she giggles every time he makes a scary face and growls at Les. And John gives her an extra piece of candy every time her brothers run off ahead without her.

For her fifth Halloween, her brothers have just decided to go as Calvin and Hobbes, no big group costume (watching Lucas try to get his hair to stick up is hilarious, though). So she teaches herself how to press the buttons on the house phone and she memorizes the Traeger-Perkins home phone number and she politely asks Uncle Chris for Oliver when he answers.

She can hear Lester crying in the background as she details her Halloween costume plan to Oliver, reading everything from her binder. Abigail feels so smart that she chooses Velma over Daphne for herself.

Her wig feels silly, but John's looks even worse. She supposes that he was born with brown hair for a reason, because he's not cut out to be a blonde. Still, he looks the part (although she has to teach him how to tie an ascot), and Lester and Oliver are the cutest Scooby and Shaggy that she's ever seen.

Lucas and Teddy do look a little sorry when they see the group costume being done without them.

She's six and she's trying to put together a new Halloween costume binder, but her brothers show up in her room and apologize for last year. She's certainly not expecting that, and she's even more surprised when they ask her to be the Alvin in their Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Lester and Oliver are Curious George and the Man in the Yellow Hat that year, and John is a pirate (her mom won't explain why she laughed so much at that). Before they go trick or treating, they take a big picture, and Luke and Teddy let her stand right in the middle.


End file.
